


L'abitudine di dire addio

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, addio, quello che non è riuscito a dire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché Sarah Jane l’aveva rivista, no? Non era stato un mai più. <br/>Ma lei era diversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'abitudine di dire addio

**L’abitudine di dire addio.**  
   
In novecento anni di vita ci aveva fatto il callo a certe cose, lui.  
A salutare le persone sapendo di non tornare indietro.  
Crudele, forse, ma non era il tipo a cui piace dire addio.  
Forse le illudeva, ma le donne con cui aveva viaggiato non erano stupide, sapevano perfettamente che se lui non era tornato dopo settimane, mesi, non sarebbe tornato più. Ci speravano forse, ma lo sapevano. Lo sapevano.  
E a lui non piaceva dire addio.  
Era così  _definitivo_.  
Perché Sarah Jane l’aveva rivista, no? Non era stato un  _mai più_.  
Ma lei era diversa.  
Non l’aveva capito subito, sembrava una come le altre, una che si era trovata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, ma aveva incontrato la persona giusta.  
Chiederle di seguirlo era stato un attimo, una scelta dettata dall’impulso del momento e dalla solitudine che aveva provato per un lasso di tempo abbastanza lungo da volerla interrompere.  
Non importava che fosse lei o un’altra, era solo qualcuno con cui parlare.  
Ma, ovviamente, Rose non era solo qualcuno con cui parlare.  
Rose era Rose.  
E non le aveva detto che la amava.  
Proprio non ci riusciva a dire addio.  
Non ci avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine.

**Author's Note:**

> Perchè ho pianto come una scema e sto seriamente iniziando ad odiare la BBC!


End file.
